happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimshire Guards
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Branches | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Dissolved | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Grimshire Guards, '''not to be confused with the later People's Guards, were the gendarmerie of the Grand Duchy of Grimshire, serving both as law enforcement and as a military defense force. Notably, they swore loyalty to the Occultus Imperium, while the Lord of Grimshire served as commander-in-chief. The Grimshire Guards were overwhelmed by the armed members of the SPADES Party during the Grimshire Revolution in 2004, and eventually, following bloody purges, reformed into the Grimshire People's Army. History The burgeoning city-state of Grimshire had formed a militia for defense and to keep order before the Brotherhood declared Lad'l the first Lord of Grimshire in 1669. Following this, one of his first acts as Lord was to create the Grimshire Guards to "Protect the good people of Grimshire both from foreign enemies and themselves." The Guards wood exist with very little changes from that point up until the Revolution in 2004. '''2004: Revolution With the increasing unrest about the Herobrine Fever pandemic, the Guard was deployed in large numbers to the streets of Grimshire to contain the spreading problems. The guards were caught by surprise when members of the massed SPADES members opened fire on their barricade near the city's north gate. By the time the guards had regrouped, the leftists had stormed Snowspire Manor. During this action, the guards had attempted to extract Lavidian II, Lord of Grimshire, with his family by air, but the mob attacked the UH-1 helicopter and disabled it by killing the pilot after he landed. The Guard did not outlive the monarchy for long, being subjected to several bloody purges and having the remnants reformed into the core of the Grimshire People's Army under the leadership of former Guard Lieutenant Steven Konev. In Practice The Grimshire Guards acted as a Gendarme throughout the territory of the City-State. They operated as a militia outside the city walls, militarily defending the city, while within the city as a police force. They were able to maintain control of the state for over three centuries, but would eventually loose control over the course of a single night. Special Services Air Guards The Air Guards operated the military aircraft of Grimshire, which at the time of the revolution consisted of 25 UH-1 helicopters and 4 AH-1 attack helicopters, as well as the Lord's Learjet and their 30 F-4 fighter bombers. Grimshire Life Guards Wearing traditional uniforms and weilding pikes and swords, the Life Guards were the ceremonial protectors of the Lord of Grimshire as well as the Grimshire Cathedral. They tried and failed to extract Lavidian II and his family when the SPADES party stormed the manor in 2004, eventually being purged to the last man by the new communist government. See Also * Ranks and Insignia of the Grimshire Guards * Weapons and Equipment of the Grimshire Guards Category:Militaries Category:Grand Duchy of Grimshire Category:Defunct Military Organizations